


Sleep

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Riding, Sleepy Sex, Strap-Ons, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: "You really want to fuck me this morning, huh?" He asks her, clearly amused. Elizabeth smiles up at him and bats her eyelashes. "Pretty please?" She drawls with a grin. Hanzo rolls his eyes with a smile on his face before rolling off of her. Elizabeth moves slowly but excitedly to grab her strap-on, strapping it on just as slow.





	Sleep

Hanzo didn't go into this relationship expecting anything. That's not to say he didn't love Elizabeth very much, because he did, he just didn't have any expectations from her. She was an ex-gang leader and he was a ex-yakuza heir. They were a rather complicated couple, so holding no high expectations from one another was supposedly a good thing. 

The archer certainly didn't expect to wake up with a hand on his dick and a finger in his ass. 

"Good mornin', hun," Elizabeth coos in his ear, working a second finger within him. Hanzo gasps and tries to move his hips forward and away from her hand, but it only results in him thrusting into the hand pumping his cock. His breath stutters and his hand flies backwards to stop hers. Elizabeth hums, shaking her head at the action, and moves faster. 

Hanzo finally breaks out of his trance and turns around, rolling himself on top of woman and biting at her neck. Elizabeth lets out a joyous laugh, lazily dragging Hanzo as close to her as she possibly could. Her hands snaked across his back and found his entrance, pressing into it once more. Hanzo pulls away from her with a raised eyebrow. 

"You really want to fuck me this morning, huh?" He asks her, clearly amused. Elizabeth smiles up at him and bats her eyelashes. "Pretty please?" She drawls with a grin. Hanzo rolls his eyes with a smile on his face before rolling off of her. Elizabeth moves slowly but excitedly to grab her strap-on, strapping it on just as slow. 

She turns back to Hanzo and snorts. He stares back at her through sleepy eyes, long black hair sprawled out all over the pillow and his arms behind his head. "Pillow princess," Elizabeth mutters, crawling towards him slowly. Hanzo doesn't reply as he usually would, only gives her a half-assed grin. The white-haired woman throws his legs over hers and marvels at the red that fills his face. 

"I  _ love _ fuckin' you like this," she tells him, "do you  _ know _ how  _ pretty  _ you look, baby?" She asks, pushing two of her fingers inside him again. She doesn't wait for his answer, curling them into his prostate and watching as his back arched and he gasped. "Elizabeth _!"  _ Hanzo whines, "please _ ,  _ do  _ not _ make me wait any longer!" He demands, and she laughs, much to his dismay. 

"Good thing I don' wanna wait any longer neither," she tells him and without warning pushes the entire length of her plastic cock into him. Hanzo emits an alarmed noise, grappling at one of the hands next to his head. " _ S-Spirits!"  _ He exclaims, arching his back even further. He panted, eyes shutting tight as his other hand fisted the sheets. 

Elizabeth stares at him, taking in the sights and sounds he's making, before she speaks. "Too much?" She asks, but Hanzo's shaking his head and letting out a shuddering breath. "Please," he murmurs weakly. Elizabeth kisses his forehead and pulls back, then thrusts back in slowly. Hanzo moans languidly, grasping onto the sheets and lulling his head. 

The woman's eyes practically turn into hearts. She moves again, leaning down to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Her pace begins to quicken and Hanzo's whines get louder. He throws his head back when she begins to pump his member quickly. He gasps and tries to sit up but Elizabeth kisses him and sets him down gently, movements anything but. 

Hanzo screams when he comes, hands scrambling at Elizabeth's shoulders. Then he relaxed against the bed, panting as his body glistened with sweat. He groaned when Elizabeth took the toy away from her and sat down onto his cock, moaning even louder than he did. Once she releases (as well as Hanzo releasing again), she gets off of her man and slides down next to him. 

Immediately, they cuddle up to one another. "Can we go back to sleep now?" Hanzo asks, and Elizabeth can't help but laugh.


End file.
